User blog:Monkey.D.Me/Overly Emotional Desperate Super Wepon Sepcialist Maid Banker
POLL TIME!! Too lazy to make a new blog and to avoid more blog-wars .. Do you like Baby 5's DF powers? Yes, they make her look SEXY!! Nope, its a boner killer .. Not a single fuck was given! Do you like Baby 5 overall? MAIDS FOR EVAAA!! She is horror to my eyes .. Still not giving a fuck! If Baby 5 were to fall in love with one of the SH, who would you want it to be? Franky, common perverts attract .. Sanji, he deserves it .. they are made for each-other Luffy, another addiction to his harem Zoro, they both have sword fetishes .. Ussop, he could lie and she will believe him Chopper, all the cool girls want him .. Nami, who said Baby 5 doesn't go both ways? Robin, she liked it that way .. Brook, another girl to be Boned by the bone .. vote and get FREE glass of milk and cookies .. http://i155.photobucket.com/albums/s318/mogui166/milk.png Its a Threesome .. Yo All, MDM here .. A quick and short fanboying blog by the Notorious Maid Fanboy MDM .. I know, you were expecting LPK but he is not here >:( Get over it! ''' '''Awesome Chapter .. finally we see Caesar getting KOed .. ok IH and Gal .. you both owe me $10 .. don't ask me why .. you just do =_+ So back to the chapter .. Everyone is together in the party room and having casual chat like .. http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc470/monkeydme/eee.jpg .. I mean really Luffy? Grizzly MAGNUM?? I can understand Grizzly but .. .. Magnum?? .. on top of that .. his hands were black when he used this attack .. http://i109.photobucket.com/albums/n43/WXSPAWN/magnum.jpg >_> This is a sign kids .. Play it Safe =_+ .. ok moving over .. BABY 5 IN DA HOUSE!! ' Dat Pose Dat Maid Outfit Dat Smoking Dat Tits DAT EVERYTHING!! (Maid-fanboys go wild in background) yes yes yes .. I can understand your job .. but she is totally different from what we expected her to be from her first appearance .. http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc470/monkeydme/ddd-1.jpg SERIOUSLY WOMAN!! HOW DESPERATE ARE YOU?!?! I mean you could have found someone better >_> you are cute and se- http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc470/monkeydme/ccc.jpg YOU ARE REACTING TOO MUCH!! .. maybe this way she might fall in love with Either Sanji or Franky =_+ .. just sayin .. Btw, did you guys get a glimp of the TANKER? http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc470/monkeydme/3-3.png Halloween is still not over in New World >_> .. I mean really GodFamingo .. your sense of Jollyroger is really freaky .. http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc470/monkeydme/bbb.jpg .. Yoda-much?? BTW!! Kinemon is a wax figure now .. and according to OP Logic Policy .. a important character cannot die without wasting 5 chapter worth of drama .. therefore .. all the people who got turned into wax-figures are still alive and can be brought back to life .. I'm just sayin .. call me crazy =_+ AND FINALLY AFTER WAIT OF I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY CHAPTERS THE MAN OF THE HOUR!! THE RISING STAR!! THE HEARTHROB!! THE SHOW STOPPER!! FRANKY IS HERE!!!! .. .. Franky, would you like to tell your fans some words of encouragement? http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc470/monkeydme/aaa.jpg .. .. (T^T) I am touched! .. ok ok that was awesome .. I am still waiting for IH's review =_= this is not a review btw .. its more like me fanboying my maid fetishes regarding Baby 5 Tell me what you think of Baby 5?? any prediction of her next actions? This short blog is over and this maid-fanboy is Out >_> Category:Blog posts